WHEN PEOPLE SEE GOOD THEY EXPECT GOOD
by Vampy.rEVOLution666
Summary: Stefan is gone. Delena comfort each other. Elena is in Damon's clothes after a shower and what's a great fic without the big bad Salvatore singing some Taylor Swift. But what happens when there's a crime in mystic falls that doesn't involve the supernatural! :O Things from Elena's past are revealed with a certain teacher from Mystic Falls High...Enjoy! :) Spelling and grammar!
1. Chapter 1

Story set when Stefan is off with Klaus Elena is still human and Damon is the only one there for her! But there is also a possibility that characters who are supposed to come in later are already there, but if you've seen all the episodes and you known who the characters are it will make sense...i hope :) it's just an epic love story guys, who really cares what order everything else is in? None of this belongs to me... We must thank L. and the CW for making the world a better place :-) Sorry if grammar, spelling or punctuation is wrong, sorry if it doesn't make sense. This is the first time I've ever written anything and the first chapter is purely to set the scene taken directly from an episode of the vampire diaries, I own nothing.

Chapter1. Letting Go

"How did this happen?" Elena struggled to understand, seeing his anger. The lean vampire spat out his words, his eyes dark and furious. "We thought of everything, Elena!" Yelling in frustration, Damon replayed the events of that evening. "Klaus having hybrids! Michael turning on us! We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger! Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared for!"

Pacing round the living room, the fire was blazing and as Damon kept consuming glasses of bourbon, his annoyance for his brother grew stronger. His left fist was clenched tight and his knuckles were white. The other hand was preoccupied with the tumbler, at the moment it was the only thing keeping him steady.

Then he caught a glimpse of her, just for a second, there she stood, right in front of him. Her arms were folded, slightly protective and conserved. God she was beautiful and she didn't even know it. Although his pulse got faster, the sight of her seemed to relax him slightly. She spoke,

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything." Elena let out an exhausted breath as she tried to defend Stefan once more. "That's what we were counting on!" There was hesitation in her voice, she realises in that moment that maybe he was a lost cause, she never wanted this, and especially for Damon's sake but she can't turn a blind eye on the truth. They had tried so many times to pull him out of the darkness, maybe this was the last time.

They both stood there in silence for a while, slight tears in Elena's eyes, Damon was breathing hard. The fire flickered and lit up their faces. He looks at her and in defeat he simply says, "We blew it."

Avoiding the subject of Stefan for as long as possible Elena inquires with a held breath, "Where's Katherine?" This didn't seem to please Damon anymore than the subject of his brother.

Yet again he replied in a harsh tone. "She ran for the hills, like usual, the minute things got bad and who blames her! Klaus would have crushed her." He continued whilst taking strides closer to Elena this time in a softer voice he said, "I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! "He did not speak with defeat or annoyance this time but sadness, as though he had disappointed someone he loved. Now only two feet away form each other his anger rose again, "This could have all been over!" He yelled at the same time as throwing the whiskey bottle at the fire, as it shattered the flames began to hiss and spit as they turned blue and green. The girl standing next to him took a sharp intake of breath as the crash startled her. Her mouth gaped open for a while. You never know with Damon, she smiled to herself as she remembered that used to scare her, not anymore though. No. Now she realised it was all part of his charm. A fatal attraction, she was definitely drawn to him, it's just Stefan... Damon's eyes lingered a while over her facial expressions, how could she not know? He thought to himself. Her lips, he just wanted them to be on his, and among other things.

"Hey!" Elena grabbed his arm, cutting herself off from her thoughts. She said it again when he did not respond, but this time it was firm and controlled, not annoyed but caring. She does cares for him, she thought. Was this a revelation or something she had known all along? "Hey, listen to me." Firmly but not forcefully she maintained his gaze and held his face gently between her two delicate hands. As she did this his eyes became bright and the flames next to them retreated to their previous, soothing colours and lights. She made everything better, Damon thought to himself. Hairs on his arms prickled at her touch.

"We'll survive this." and then she whispered as their foreheads touched, staring deeply into his eyes..."We always survive." As they parted slightly, feeling each others breaths on one another's lips, Elena said, "Trust me." She pleaded with Damon to have hope. Anyone looking on would have seen this to be much more than friendship, why couldn't they? Or to be more exact why couldn't they move past it?

The bitter and defeated thought was burning on the edge of his tongue, Stefan was his only brother, he loves him. Unwillingly Damon said, not wanting to face the truth of losing the only friendly face he'd known throughout his 150 year life time. "You know we're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" They both knew it, he means a lot to both of them but face to face now, Elena's lips was quivering, she had decided. She loved Stefan and Damon but just in this moment she had not realised how much more Damon meant to her, she loves him with every ounce of her heart and before when she had always chosen Stefan, she had been blind. Perhaps over how 'safe' an option Stefan was, Damon was either going to be the best or worst thing for her. What's funny is that she didn't care which. Damon was good, there was more to him, she knew, than what he let people believe. The extent, to which he would go to save his brother, for her as well, was beautiful to watch, it was a true bond. But Stefan may have destroyed that, she was not dumb or ignorant. Elena could see that the man she loved was going to need help. Yes, the man she loved, excitement tour at her, this idea filled her with happiness. In reply to what Damon said, Elena said, holding him tightly "I know; we'll have to let him go. Ok? We'll have to let him go." Damon's eyes were wet and his and Elena's lips were so close. So close, they could have been sharing the air, not that either of them would've minded.

Damon's thoughts were flying, had she chosen me? Elena saw his confusion..."What's wrong?" she asked.

"What happened to...I mean you said...It's always gonna be Stefan?" Damon asked, intrigued by what she would say, but also so anxious at the thought that this might be the moment she viscously ripped out his heart and stomped on it. He silently laughed to himself as the mental picture of the delicate Elena popped into his head doing just what he described. Oh great he thought, now she has a baseball bat...no, focus Damon!

"I guess I was wrong..." Silence. The two figures simple stared at each other, their hips moved slightly closer, each of their lips slightly parted, but then...

"Elena? I'm off, you coming?" Jeremy called to her from the foyer.

Awkwardly they broke apart, sniffing and trying to release the tension.

"Uhh, no thanks Jer, I'll...ummm...catch you up later."

"Ok, bye 'Lena!"

Thank god he hadn't walked in. Elena started to walk away from Damon without a second glance toward the direction of her car to go home but then she just stopped. Damon looked as she did this.

"Actually, Damon?"

"Yeh."

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight, after everything, I'm not up to driving and I'm tired, I'll just sleep on the couch? I won't bother you, I promise."

Damon started with, "Elena, you are always welcome here, just as long as you sleep in a bed and not on the couch and if you don't attempt to stake me in my sleep, you'll be fine." He finished with the most menacing and gorgeous, sexiest smile she had ever seen. Elena was quite proud of herself that her knees only wobbled slightly, for a look like that could kill.

She smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you Damon." Just as she was about to turn around, "Ummm, urr...could I borrow something to sleep in?" She asked, one hand on her hip, the other scratching her forehead, and her eyes were cast down embarrassed she had to ask." It's just I don't have any clothes here and I'm filthy. She smiled a playful smile and Damon grinned and nodded in return. "You can find something in my room. You're welcome to use the shower as well." She looked at him directly this time and thanked him.


	2. Chapter 2

I promise it will get good, this is just a short and snappy chapter to get them upstairs…

:D Again I own nothing comments will be appreciated This story is rated M because soon it will get good!

Chapter 2. Reflecting

Damon's room always intrigued her, how everything was so pristine, modern and normal. Damon was none of those things, he was definitely not normal. No, he was something else entirely. Elena quietly, smiled to herself at this thought. How unbelievably crazy her life was, she had lost Stefan, but had she found something better, deeper with his brother?

Elena walked past his bed and laughed to herself as she spoke aloud, "What? No silk sheets!" She found herself smiling at any thought, ridiculous or serious, about Damon. At this moment he was all that filled her head.

She opened a chest of drawers and started to slide her hand over Damon's clothes, what the fuck! Not black! Bon Jovi, Chicago '83,"No frickin' way!" At this point she laughed out loud, "He never ceases to amaze me." With a broad smile on her face she reached for a smooth, black shirt, not unexpected for Damon but wow! She held it close to her breast with her two hands clasping it so tightly, as though she would never let go, she inhaled and that musky scent consumed her. It was amazing; she was lost in the smell, lost in him. It was not cologne; it was Damon, all Damon. He had his own smell and to Elena it was intoxicating. As she started to undress, Damon was attempting to enjoy his bourbon whilst standing in the middle of the room, fixated on the fire, downstairs. But something was bothering him.

The orange flames danced and they reflected in the deep pools of black set above his chiselled cheek bones and jaw. "What does that mean?" he asked himself as he thought hard whilst rubbing his jaw, his lapis lazuli ring shined with yellow light. "Letting Stefan go...?" He sighed in frustration. Did she seem odd when she went up stairs? Oh Elena, if only you knew, I couldn't let anyone know I was in town. Damon sighed and slowly shook his head, still staring at the fire, as he finished the last of his drink. He stood there for a few moments more, rubbing his neck from the exhaustion of today, consumed by the simply the idea of her. He soon realised how exhausted he actually was, so he dragged himself up the magnificent stairs of the Salvatore Boarding House, slowly making his way to his room but was stopped, he could not comprehend. His legs could not move, was it witchcraft? He just stared at the figure controlling him; Damon had never felt like this before.

Like Damon had insisted, she went in search of one of the many bedrooms in the house, so long as it wasn't Stefan's, she didn't mind. Her journey was soon cut short as she ran into Damon on the stairs, something was wrong. He looked nervous, Damon was never nervous, not in the slightest. He was frozen and transfixed...on her.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was only wearing his shirt, her sexy, long legs fully on display...what he would give for them to be rapped around him. He looked longingly up and down her, his eyes tracing her hips, then up to her collar bones, bronzed all over, he could clearly see she was cold as her probably perfect nipples pebbled under the fabric of his shirt, fuck she was magnificent. Her dark hair fell on her face so perfectly and she was staring at him with those eyes, no words could explain what he saw.

Understanding came to Elena and she quickly remember what she was wearing, few buttons were barely done up. Then she smiled, "Umm, I was just looking for a bedroom. I hope you don't mind I borrowed this?" She said whilst crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not at all Elena. It suits you." Damon managed to say, slowly but surely getting himself together. "You can sleep in that room… " He pointed to a grand, oak door just down the corridor. Now looking directly at her he said "…if you want?" Damon himself wasn't even sure if there was a deeper meaning to that, he just knew she made him funny, most of the time in a good way, a really good way.

"I'm sure that will be fine, thank you. And thank you for today; I don't know what I would have done without you. You have saved my life so many times and in more ways than one Damon. So thank you." She said with sincerity. She walked over to him and squeezed his arm gently, and smiled.

"Your welcome, I would do anything for you. " As she walked towards the bedroom Damon stopped her, "Urr, Elena?"

Her face lit up. "Yes?"

"Urr, goodnight Elena." Was not what he intended to say.

"Oh, goodnight Damon."

They went off their separate ways and shut the doors behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Short but incredibly sweet some strong language, I own nothing CW and l j smith.

Chapter3. I Lie Awake At Night, Thinking Of Only You.

DAMON'S POV

Annoyed, he spoke aloud to himself. "Goodnight Elena!" What the fuck was I thinking? He winced at the memory. There and then he knew he should have told her exactly what he was thinking or feeling to more exact. She looked like a goddess, he thought, smiling to himself. Aphrodite indeed! He sighed again, that sucker was in love, and he knew it. He needed her, he pined for her, and he lusted for her. After Stefan killed his girlfriend Andie, Damon had been going through a dry spell and thanks to Elena being a constant...temptation and reminder; he had been in more than one hard and uncomfortable situation over the summer.

ELENA'S POV

"Oh my god! What was I thinking..." I'm wearing one of his shirts, his baby brother is gone, I love him...no wait! Did I just..."Oh my god, Elenaaaa!" what was I thinking, I'm so confused right now! All I wanted was to jump his bones there and then. Damon is so gorgeous... She gasped and sighed. Her lips curled into a smile as she thought of his smile, even when she was annoyed, Damon could make her happy. He only made her sad when he wasn't there! Oh Elena, you've got it bad, what were you thinking, mimicking her own voice in her head ...oh I...urrrr...was just...urrrr...looking for a bedroom. Is that all I could say? I just want to kiss those perfect lips... "That's it!" Enough is enough, she thought, as she bolted out of bed.

As the door creaked open, Damon looked over to it, even though he heard her coming way before. He was lying on his grand four-poster bed, shirtless, his hand folded up behind his head. This showed off his large bicep rather well, if he didn't say so himself. He was so serene and cool, he belonged here. His defined cheekbones and toned chest were gloriously highlighted by the rays of cold, blue moonbeams shinning in from the far window, an angelic sight. "I couldn't sleep." said Elena.

"Me neither." he said as he sat up resting on his elbows. "Can I come in?" Damon said nothing; he just nodded and moved over to one side of the bed so she could lay down next to him. They both sat in silence on top of the cool sheets. Neither of them knowing how to start.

Still they lay there, shoulder to shoulder, wrist to wrist, and now slowly Damon had curled his fingers in between hers. She didn't protest, she just clasped his fingers in return. Elena's breathing was heavy for only a moment, she had learned how to control her body now but that didn't mean the way it reacted had changed. Whenever she was with Damon she got butterflies in her stomach, her heart would race and she would be covered head to toe in goose bumps but this was no comparison to when he touched her. When he touched her is was like fireworks bursting out of her chest, she could feel his gaze heavily on her now, she longed for him so much but she had to tell him how she feels first!

"I want to..."

"Oh, no you..."

"It's just I..."

Clearly they both had something they needed to say. Damon stopped her and spoke in a whisper that was barely audible, no one else was in the house to hear, yet it just seemed...right.

"Elena, I should have said this early but for some reason, you have this effect on me...do you know...do you know how beautiful you are?" he looked longingly into her eyes, pleading her to understand. A tear filled her eye, she was smiling...

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"Before you say anything else, I need you to know something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm gonna apologise for how boring chpt 1 was, I know but it's just how my brain works, if you gave me a chance then I hope you'll like this chpt please review Again I own nothing, all cw and l j smith…

Chapter 4. Passion

"You love me!...me!" Damon stared at her in utter disbelief. "Now that is just not fair," Both of them sitting up now. "I was just going tell you that I loved you! And let you remember it as well! I was supposed to be the first one to..." But before he could say anymore Elena had rugby tackled her man down, the force knocking both of them off the bed! Smack, bang, on the lips! They were now entwined in a passionate kiss. For no longer than ten seconds had Damon shirt remained on Elena's back. He was lying on the floor; she straddled him, her hands fiercely tangled in his jet black hair. Their breathing was straggly and wild and Elena let out a small gasp and moans as Damon's firm hands cascaded from her thighs, past her black lacy underwear, as he past her ribs only his fingertips were touching her skin, sending shivers throughout her body, and firmly cupping her perfect breasts. But unexpectedly, not unexpectedly for Elena, she yelled. "WAIT! " Damon knew this was too good to be true.

"Well this is awkward." Damon said with eyebrows raised and one hand still cupping Elena's breast. Quickly he let go. "What did you mean, let me remember it? Damon did you compel me?" Elena inquired sternly. He just lay there one the floor. She had him stumped. All that would escape his mouth was "ummms" and stuttered "w" sounds. Damon struggled to give an answer at first but seemed to snap back as soon as he realised she was upset and started to 'dismount' . "Wait." he said in a whisper. He sat up, now the two of them rested, Indian style on his bedroom floor.

"It was after you got kidnapped by Trevor and Rose. You lost your necklace. I brought it back. I said something. Then I handed it over." Elena was shocked. "What did you say Damon? Tell me." She said almost angry. "I should show you, give me your necklace." Unlike before he said this with certainty. For a moment she was unsure but she reminded herself who had given it to her, she was sure she even wanted to hang onto it. But she also knew she was with Damon, she was safe. They both moved uncomfortably, Elena tangled in his legs. He looked deep into her eye after she delicately placed the necklace in his hand, though her hand remained in his while he spoke. "Elena," His pupils dilated. "I want you to remember what I made you forget, the day you met Elijah." She gasped and tears formed in her eyes. Damon wasn't sure whether her should smile or perhaps start crying too. It seemed like forever until either of them spoke again. "Elena, are you ok?" He said warily. She nodded and all his worries were gone once she smiled, kissed him and then her hands travelled to the rim of his jeans. She snatched the necklace from him and threw it across the room, her lips crashing to his again and again.

Damon gave a moan of relief as Elena started to unzip his black Levi's for two reasons, one, he needed her but two, that was starting to get unbearably painful, so much so that he was worried for his...himself. But he dared not stop kissing her to say anything because of the fear that she might go and he would lose her. "I never...want this...to end." He managed to get out between kisses. Then Elena stopped to look at him, he hands resting firmly on his chest. He cursed under his breath. Shit, why did you speak you fucking idiot! But then all his doubt faded away the moment he saw how she was staring at him. It was something he had never seen before. Never had anyone looked at him like that before; not Katherine, not Sage, not Andie, not even Rose, but he had never seen Elena look at anyone like that before either. He was awestruck, silenced by it and he felt a lump in his throat. In a whisper she replied "Me neither." With one finger he moved a strand of hair off her face and brushed her cheek.

Slowly, Elena leaned down to kiss him again, it was slow but she was so sure of what she meant it to be. Her long hair glided and tickled as it dangled, grazing over Damon's bare chest, his back pressed against the cold floor. Neither of them said a word for a long time. Gradually they stood up. Damon guided Elena backwards, towards his bed. He lay her down and prowled over her, her plain naked bodice lay under him and for a moment they just stared at each other in the darkness.

Then, Elena grabbed his neck and guided his lips to hers. He quickly moved down kissing her neck seductively. He raised her arms above her head still kissing her, never stopping. As his thumb slowly rubbed one of her nipples whilst his other hand gently squeezed the other breast, Elena gasped. Then Damon, explored the whole of her breast with his tongue, stopping only to suck on her nipples, at this Elena grabbed the sheets above her head, in desperate need to hold on to something. Just as Damon's lips started to move down to Elena's stomach, he froze.

"What's wrong? Why are you stopping?" She said desperately. One of Damon's fingers flew up to her lips and she dared not speak. The only question flying threw her head at that moment was; what had she done wrong? Then she was scared as he cautiously looked at the door. "Button up." He whispered in a firm, protective voice. Elena didn't even think to question him, but to Damon's surprise, after, she just held him hand. They looked at each other and they both understood that they did not want to leave each other. "Someone's down stairs." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Help! How should Elena know Mr Shaw? Please review, I need ideas, I'm stuck, SPOILER! I thought it might be interesting to have a non super natural crime going on for once I own nothing , it's all the fault of the CW and L. thank god for them!

Chapter5. Intruder 

"Who the fuck are you?" Said Damon after they crept silently down the stairs. The shock on this strangers face when Damon turned the light on was priceless. Damon fled through the foyer of the Salvatore boarding house with supernatural speed and into the living-room. He stood right in the face of the man before throwing him across the room. He had on him a black bin liner and he wore a stocking over his head. "What do you want?" The man made a run for it. He didn't get far before Damon forced him to sit down on the couch. He noticed he was weak. "What are you? Did Klaus send you?" Perhaps he was a werewolf who hand not triggered the curse yet but had come to...

"Who's Klaus?" This made Damon mad but still the man seemed so confused. Suddenly Damon was startled by a noise he had not heard in a very long time. Elena?

She was clutching her side and in fits of laughter. When she saw that Damon was now more confused than their intruder, she just laughed even more, causing her to fall on the floor. Both men looked at each other in utter astonishment. "Elena, sweetheart" Damon said with sarcastic remarks, "care to explain?"

Struggling to get her breath back and calm down, Elena said, " D...Da...Damon, have you never seen a robber before?" The broadest smile on her face just lit up the room and he too started to smile as understanding came to him, of course! "Well that would explain the tights!" Then they laughed and laughed and laughed until Damon noticed the man trying to escape yet again. "Don't be foolish man!" said Damon, "I already beat your ass once!"

"Uurh, I guess we call Caroline's mom?" said Elena, still smiling, not remembering the last time she had laughed so hard. "I guess so." Damon smiled back.

He dialled the phone.

"Hey Liz, it's Damon, are you on duty?

Yeh Damon, what's wrong?

You are never going to believe what we've found?

What is it? A vampire? Is everything ok?

Yeh yeh it's all good just umm, your going to laugh...it's a burglar.

A burglar?

That's what I said...

As in like a robber?

Ya.

You mean like a...human...robber?

That's the one."

Hysterical laughter was heard from down the phone. "Well who knew?" said Liz and the poor stranger had absolutely no idea what was going on...

"Yeh yeh, that was exactly our reaction as well!

Ok then. I guess I'll be right there with my men. Umm Damon?

Who is we exactly?

Oh, urr, Elena's here. I see you in a bit."

"Who was that? Who's Liz?" The masked man abruptly asked. "Oh I'm sorry, but you never did tell me who you were, did you?" Damon said spitefully whilst ripping off the mask. It was a face he didn't recognise but Elena did. By this time she had decided to go and sit on the couch opposite and just observed the close to normal goings-on and treasured the moment. However when the man face was recognisable he was shown to be no other than Alex Shaw!

"Elena, who is this?" Damon asked when he saw the expression on her face. "His name is Alexander Shaw. He was my old Geography teacher. That was before he got fired for sleeping around with 'Miss Brennan'." Elena mocked his voice. "Jess Brennan was in my class Damon, she moved school before her 17th birthday. I'm assuming you and you wife aren't still together, or is this like a scene from Dick and Jane? She's not hiding in a closet is she Sir? Not stealing the grass off the front lawn?" Damon hadn't really seen the pissed off, sarcastic side of Elena before, she was funny, sarcastic with him but Damon could tell she really didn't like this guy and he didn't think much of Mr Shaw either. "Well I'm glad I threw you across the room!" he said and marvelled at this small triumph as he saw Elena's lips curl up slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

This is short but I had to stop. Chapter 6. Who knew? "Well who knew? Thanks Damon, Elena." Sheriff Forbes nodded and thanked them whilst walking out the door after arresting Alexander Shaw for breaking and entering and trespassing. "Bye Liz!" Damon called out as the cop car drove down the driveway. As soon as he shut the door his eyes immediately turned to Elena. In that second they both remembered what they had been doing a few short minutes ago. She now knew how much Damon really did love her, he had let her remember things. But not all things thought Damon. Why was he so adamant about not telling her? Maybe if he did tell her, they get past the awkwardness. Elena's cheeks flamed, so Damon to save her from the embarrassment of that conversation, embarked on another one. "So what else happened?" "Excuse me?" said Elena, shocked at this remark. "Don't play dumb Elena. I have been alive for longer than you and dead a lot longer than that! I can tell when someone is hiding something and when they are embarrassed or severely ticked off! What happened?" Damon slumped down on the couch next to her. "Is it serious?" Admitting defeat Elena said, "He didn't rape me if that's what you mean?" "I didn't, but that's a relief." he said smiling weakly. "One day I walked into his classroom after school because I left a book there and well...(she sighed) you know what never mind! It doesn't matter." She shrugged, started to get up and walk away from the sofa, but Damon gently caught her arm preventing her from walking any further away from him, only holding her wrist with the tips of his fingers. Without looking at him she rather quickly said, "It's just I kind of found him making out with my...with my mom, ok!" The shock this new information created, forced Damon to unintentionally release Elena from his grasp. She was clearly pissed and hurting at the old memories. Damon's lips formed a perfect 'o' as he realised, the perfect Gilbert couple, were not so perfect after all. Easily Damon read Elena like a book, she was now looking at him dead in the eyes. "...and you were the only one that knew," he concluded. She produced a very weak smile and gave in and sat down next to him so he could envelope her in his arms. He was right...


	7. Epilogue

**So i got bored of this story and i know it was written badly but it was my first fanfiction but I had to finish somehow and decided too cut it short. SHIT HAPPENS ****_Enjoy the Prologue..._** Prologue They sat for a while, in comfortable silence, her still in his black shirt and underwear, him in black jeans and shirtless. Elena still felt she needed to break it. "Thank you, Damon." Only breaking the silence, nothing else, like the hug. "What for?" "Nothing. Everything. Letting me be here, not pushing me away.I love you." She spoke her words with defiance. He smiled. "I love you too, but I said before, you are always welcome here Elena, always." She smiled. "I realised that now. Even if I technically didn't SLEEP in a bed!" Then both were grinning now and Damon reminded her, "Yes, well, you weren't on the couch either! Were you?" Still smiling, for what felt like the longest time of her life, she shook her head. "I'm glad." God he loved her. Then they kissed, only for a second. Then they kissed again, this time through burst of laughter, and Damon put on the stereo, they looked at each other, Elena gasped. For a human it was an unnatural speed to get up and dance, after the shock Damon quickly got pulled off the couch. "Oh, no way!" He protested. "You say you can listen to Taylor Swift, but can you dance to her?! Ha!" Elena dared. "You have no idea, I can do anything!" Damon gloated, rolling the words off his tongue in the sexiest manner, Elena thought. "Oh really?" they both leant in to kiss, but then Elena teasingly, called his bluff. "Prove it." As she started to walk away , he grabbed her hand much like at the 70s decade danced, pulled her spiralling to his chest. She gasped then smiled, yet again. "Nice work Mr Salvatore." "Ah! I love it. Say it again!" "Why Mr Salvatore, I know...that is why I said it." They dance most of the night. _I was riddin' shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car..._ "Oh yeh like when you kidnapped me and took me to Georgia, before I saved your life! " she Said talking to the lyrics. "I can play along, I can do anything, remember?!" Grinning smuggled, whilst Elena looks confused, Keeping in time to the song, Damon says, _"Baby is something wrong?"_ If it's possible Elena just fell a bit more in love with him. _I say nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song..._ _And he said..._ The song continued and they danced and danced until... _They first date when I didn't kiss her and I should've had..._ "Well don't I know about that one!" Elena said, adopting the famous Damon Salvatore smirk. "Hey, if I had kissed you the first time I met you, you would have fallen in love with me there and then!" Damon stated adamantly. "NO! I would have slapped you!" She laughed at the disappoint on Damon's gorgeous face, before saying... "...and then! I would have SECRETLY fallen in love with you!" Damon could not contain his usual cool composure, before grinning from ear to ear and then carrying his one true love across the threshold, bridal style. He couldn't get upstairs fast enough, where they spent their first night together NOT SLEEPING. AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND ALL THAT JAZZ3 


End file.
